


Puppy Season

by SegaBarrett



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: "Rabid Dog" AU, F/M, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Season 5B
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-28 00:46:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SegaBarrett/pseuds/SegaBarrett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hank brings Andrea to the safe house, but she's got a surprise Jesse may not be ready for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Season

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Breaking Bad, and I make no money from this.
> 
> A/N: Written for kink bingo, free space, I chose "body alternation/injury", specifically pregnancy.

Jesse missed everything about Andrea. The way she laughed, the way she cocked her head to the side quickly when she was trying to make a decision, the way her eyes twinkled when he complimented her. The touch of her hand in his, and the way she’d let he and Brock act like two kids together, playing video games and eating popcorn and staying up late. The way she seemed to love him even though he’d messed up so many times that he couldn’t even count them anymore. But he couldn’t go back, couldn’t go…

So when Hank Schrader, Mr. White’s dickhead brother-in-law who he was working with now against his better judgment, showed up with Andrea and Brock standing behind him, Jesse’s jaw had dropped open.

He hadn’t seen her in six months, but the image of how she had looked before was one he could never forget, just like he could never forget how Jane had looked, with her soft black hair and soft voice. 

Andrea’s face was the same, with her silky curly hair, and her eyes had the same gentle glow to them. But it was quickly obvious that as much as she had stayed the same, a big change had happened too. One that must have been the last six months in the making. Her shape had turned considerably curvier, and her stomach swelled out to make certain things obvious that Jesse might have suspected, should have suspected.

“You’re pregnant.” Jesse voiced the words with a gasp of shock, a hundred thoughts flowing through his mind. She hadn’t told him, but then, he’d been the one to make it clear that it wasn’t safe for them to be around each other. She must have taken the warning to heart… but yet…

“You noticed,” Andrea replied dryly, looking at him with a tired gaze. “What’s all this about, Jesse? This man’s from the DEA. You’ve turned rat on us?”  
Jesse looked down at the ground and shuffled his feet.

“Andrea,” he started after a pause that seemed to last years, “I don’t know if this is the right thing to do or not. But the man… the man I’m ratting on… he poisoned Brock. It was him. He lied to me and said it wasn’t and I believed his old horrible ass. And I just found out he lied to my face, lied to me twice.”

Andrea shoved her hands into the oversized jacket she was wearing, and sighed.

“I thought you might know more about that then you were telling. Why didn’t you tell me, Jesse?”

Jesse wanted to cut through all of this, cut through the descriptions of all his latest failures and just arrive at the part where he was holding her close, or maybe listening to the heartbeat of the new life that was growing inside her. The part where maybe she still loved him enough to give him a place in that. Was she here for him, or just to be safe? He didn’t know and wasn’t sure he wanted to find out. If Andrea hated him…

“I didn’t… know. When it wasn’t the ricin and I couldn’t prove it. I just ended up hoping it was like the doctor said, that he ate some berries and got sick. I didn’t want to believe that it was anything like that…”

Andrea locked eyes with him and sighed. He could see all the fight go out of her as she moved from where she was standing to sit on the purple couch in the living room. Jesse looked around for Brock – he must have gone to his room, or maybe he was bonding with the Schraders. An irrational fear went through him at the thought of Hank alone with Brock. The man who had hit him hard enough to put him in the hospital, the man he had overheard tell his partner that he didn’t care if Jesse died or not…

But Brock was different, Jesse reminded himself. As black and white as any DEA agent could make the situation, a child was still innocent. Everyone knew that… except for Walter White, of course. Jesse shuddered hard.

“Sit down next to me, Jesse,” Andrea told him softly, patting the cushion. “I’m just glad to see you alive. I haven’t heard from you in two weeks. Your friend Walter came by to check on you.”  
Jesse went pale. His heart nearly jumped out of his skin.

“Mr. White… was in your house?”

“Well, of course,” Andrea began, “Why wouldn’t…. his horrible old ass… Oh God, that’s him? That’s the man you’re informing on? The man who poisoned Brock!” She bit her lip. “I let him talk to him! I told Brock to answer his question…” She cursed in Spanish under her breath. “Great judge of character I am.”

“It wasn’t your fault Andrea.” Jesse stared down at the ground. “He swore to me that he didn’t do it and he… he played me. He really did. I fell for it and I saw way more behind the mask than you saw of him and…” He sighed again. “Can we please not talk about him?” He tentatively snaked a hand out to linger over her stomach. “Can we talk about… this?”

A smile crept across Andrea’s face. 

“About her, you mean?” she responded, stepping closer to achieve contact. “You want to touch? Go ahead. It’s okay. You can feel her kick.”  
Jesse didn’t have to be told twice. He gently rubbed her belly in a soft circular motion. Just as Andrea had promised, a little kick greeted his touch. 

“Hey,” he said with a smile. “There she is. I just… I wish you would have told me.”

Andrea shrugged.

“I just… You had all this other stuff going on and I didn’t want to drag you into it. You were already paying our rent so I didn’t want to… dump this on you. And sometimes I did want to tell you but then it never seemed like the right time.”

“I just want to…” Jesse began to regret his decision to turn Mr. White in. His confession would land him in jail, too, and his chances of being involved in this child’s life… “This might be the end for me, Andrea. But… no matter what happens… I want you to know that I love you and Brock more than anything else in the world.”

Andrea crooked her head and laid it down on Jesse’s shoulder.

“I love you too, Jesse. And Brock loves you.”

“Will you…” Jesse whispered, “Will you tell her about me? Does… does she have a name?”

Andrea nuzzled in closer, smiling.

“Felina.”

Jesse’s eyes brightened.

“That’s a beautiful name. Felina Cantillo. It really flows though I mean… Felina Pinkman doesn’t sound as good but…”

Andrea kissed his neck.

“I like it,” she whispered. “Maybe… That’ll be what it is.” She placed her hand on top of Jesse’s. “What do you think? I feel like a house, seriously.” Jesse shook his head.

“You look beautiful… I wasn’t expecting…”

Andrea laughed.

“You’re not, but I am,” she teased, reaching up to tickle his chin. “I’ve missed you and your big heart and your smile.”

Jesse looked down.

“I don’t… I’m not all that. I left you… I’m not any…”

Andrea shook her head.

“Listen, why don’t I go get Brock settled in his room, and then we can… well, we could go up to another room and talk in private?” She smiled at him and slowly raised herself off the couch, moving a hand to her stomach. 

“I should… Wait, let me help,” Jesse cut in quickly, but Andrea shook her head.

“I’ve got it. Go up to your room, I’ll meet you there, okay? I’ll make sure Brock isn’t driving this guy and his wife nuts.”

Jesse walked up to the room he’d been given – whether he could really think of it as “his room” was up for debate. He probably wouldn’t be there long enough to really form an attachment to it one way or another. He sat on the bed and thought of Andrea, of how beautiful she was now and always had been. He had never known… what would he have changed if he had known?

When she walked back into the room and locked the door, with news that Brock was settled in and soon to be sleeping, he walked up to her and draped his arms around her neck, holding her close and listening to both hearts thump against his own.

She was so warm. He leaned up his head and pressed their lips together. He wanted her so bad, wanted her to be his again, not only his to take care of and protect but his to love and cherish, his to have a family with who he saw through something other than a pane of glass with a phone threaded in between the sides. What could he do? He had made up his choice and he’d done it because this man had hurt Brock… but now… Now…

“Andrea,” Jesse gasped, putting his own hands on her hip. “We shouldn’t… we should…”

“We should,” Andrea replied, not forceful but as soft and gentle as she always was. He had missed her so much. She gently pushed him back on to the bed. “It’s been a long time and I…” Her pretty face lit up with a blush. “Well, it’s the… pressure… there’s a lot of pressure… it makes me want to…”

Jesse’s mouth dropped open a little. He didn’t know much about pregnancy, but what she had just said was really making him wish that he had bothered to learn. 

“Okay,” he whispered, keeping his voice low so the Schraders and Brock couldn’t hear him. All he needed was this moment getting interrupted to make his currently bad life even worse. “I don’t want to hurt you… what’s comfortable for you?”

Andrea lay down on the bed on her side, moving her hands to Jesse’s shoulders. She reached down to unbutton her blouse, pulling it over her head and setting it aside. He looked over her figure, looked at how her soft tan skin had stretched to accommodate her new shape; he would have said it had happened flawlessly but he figured Andrea might disagree.

Next were her jeans; she reached down and unsnapped the button, wiggling out of them with some difficulty before Jesse reached over and helped, before completing the pile with her silk blue panties. Jesse kept his eyes on her as he removed his own clothes, mixing them in the pile. Maybe the last time the two would be molded, but really now wouldn’t they each have a piece of the other forever?

Jesse’s hand lay gently against her stomach as he used the other hand to thumb over her clit, working her up, making her hips thrust gently in his direction, wanting more. He gave it, gladly, lining his cock up and slipping inside her, pressing his chest against her own and his stomach against her own, feeling two heartbeats again and letting out a soft noise that wondered at that, awed at Andrea and everything about her.

He pulled back, thrust, never leaving her gaze, gentle and careful but full of passion and want that didn’t have words but only sounds that he could barely make. She made them too, soft and breathless, and his name, _Jesse, Jesse, Jesse,_ like if she said it, his name would start to mean something else, something better, something not soiled with dirt and blood and gasoline.  
Jesse’s head drooped on her shoulder as he came, his weight collapsing against the bed and against her.

“You’ll come visit me?” The words were a soft plea.

“Wherever you go, I’ll find you,” Andrea replied, squeezing his hand with her own.

“There’s a lot I haven’t told you…” Jesse began. Some part of him wanted, needed her to run, to save herself from being shackled with him.

Andrea moved his hand to her stomach again, letting him feel the gentle _thump-thump-thump_ of hope against the darkness.

“You have a long time to tell us.”


End file.
